


In which Adele gets arrested.

by hawkeye2



Series: Barricade Babies AU [1]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, So yeah, also i've tagged Nicole as OC because tagging system, but obviously i don't own Nicole or the fictionalised version of her because she's her own person, this is a stupid modern!AU with OC just fyi, this is my first post on here so forgive me, um i rated it T so people don't get annoyed by swearing or anything
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 08:26:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/696286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawkeye2/pseuds/hawkeye2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is a drabble set in the Modern!AU universe that Nicole (tumblr user barricadegirl) and I (tumblr user impossiblegrantaire) have hashed out after a conversation about shipping ourselves with a barricade boy. There will be more about this situation when I come up with it and write it down. I'm not a regular let's do chapters in chronological order and at a consistent pace person though, just so you know, though I can't see why you'd be reading this anyway. xxxx</p></blockquote>





	In which Adele gets arrested.

Adele leant against the waiting room wall and punched in a cell number she’d long ago memorised, twirling the phone cord around her fingers. She shot pointed glares at the officers watching her as she waited for someone to answer the call. She started talking as soon as she heard the click that indicated someone had picked up, and, unfortunately, so did the person on the other end. 

 

“Enjolras?” _“Hello?”_

  
“Nicole?” “ _Adele?”_  

 

“What are you doing on Enjy’s phone?” _“Why are you calling Enjolras?”_

 

“Look, listen, it’s not important, okay, is he there? Can you put him on? Quickly. I lied, it’s actually really important, I have a time limit, so quickly put him on.” Adele was talking faster than usual, trying to avoid talking at the same time as Nicole again. She kept one eye warily on the two officers watching her, who looked as if they’d like to hang up the phone for her. 

She could hear the others in the background, asking questions about why she was calling and breathed a sigh of relief when she heard Nicole pass the phone to Enjolras. 

 

“Del? What’s the matter?” Enjolras asked, quieting down the others with a wave of his hand. 

 

“I need you to bail me out,” Adele answered bluntly.

 

“So, you’re calling me…?” Enjolras was confused. It’s not like Adele hadn’t been arrested before, but normally she’d call, well, any of the others to bail her out. He and Adele were friends, but they argued more often than not so they tended just to stay out of each other’s ways.  

 

“Yeah. I mean, for most things I’d call B or Courf or ‘Taire or someone, but with this, I need your help. It’s your area of expertise.” 

 

“Why?” 

 

“Because they’re being absolute douchebags – ” One officer stepped forward. Adele levelled a glare at him, which stopped him coming any closer, “ – and trying to suppress my basic human rights like the asshole, subjugating, first amendment stifling, bourgeois pricks who are _obviously_ over-compensating for their tiny  – ”

 

“Alright, that’s enough,” one of the officers interrupted sharply as they both stepped forward to grab her.

 

Adele hurried to finish the call before she got dragged back to her cell. “It’s the local one, come get me… hurry.” 

 

The officers grabbed Adele as she finished talking, and escorted her roughly back to the cell she was being kept in. 

 

Enjolras sighed as the line went dead, and grabbed his jacket. He waved off the questions of the others as he headed for the car. Let Adele explain everything when she got home. Seeing as he had no idea what was going on, it would be much easier.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a drabble set in the Modern!AU universe that Nicole (tumblr user barricadegirl) and I (tumblr user impossiblegrantaire) have hashed out after a conversation about shipping ourselves with a barricade boy. There will be more about this situation when I come up with it and write it down. I'm not a regular let's do chapters in chronological order and at a consistent pace person though, just so you know, though I can't see why you'd be reading this anyway. xxxx


End file.
